


From Bridge To Ballroom

by Boldly_Gone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clumsy incident on the bridge sparks an embarrassing moment for Kirk and Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bridge To Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [From Bridge To Ballroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429362) by [dancerontheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerontheashes/pseuds/dancerontheashes)



James Kirk sat comfortably in his chair in the centre of the bridge, staring at the screen in front of him. Stars and planets passed them by as his beloved _Enterprise_ sped through space towards their destination of _Starbase 4_ to partake in some much needed rest. Kirk's elbow rested on the arm of the chair, his chin resting in his palm.

 

“Estimated time until arrival, Mr Sulu?” Kirk quickly realised that this was the professional way of saying ' _are we there yet?'_. He wasn't even sure how long ago it was that he last asked.

 

The helmsman turned in his chair to face his captain. “Approximately 2.2 hours, Captain. Providing that we maintain this speed.”

 

"Thank you, Mr Sulu. Proceed." Kirk smiled and Sulu returned to his position, beginning an almost inaudible conversation with Ensign Chekov. Kirk sighed. The entire crew were beginning to wind-down and make plans for their shore leave so there weren't many duties that required his presence. Nothing immediate anyway. There was no doubt still some droll paperwork for him to finish completing in his quarters but there was freedom he found by simply being on the bridge so the work would have to wait for now. 

 

Kirk stood slowly from his chair, pushing himself up with a slight groan. There was nothing to do now except wait to arrive at the Starbase. He began to stroll around the bridge to stretch his legs, raising his arms above his head and attempting to stifle a yawn. 'Bored' was the wrong word, he mentally decided. 'Impatient' was more apt. He'd always hated waiting, whether it was for the next meal or the next mission.

 

He halted behind his chair, placing a hand on the back of it and observed the crew of the bridge, feeling strangely proud of his crew, still working hard despite shore leave being a matter of hours away. Sulu and Chekov were still chatting at the helm, and Uhura was clicking away busily at buttons at her station. Spock's chair was empty. The Vulcan had been extremely apologetic when he addressed the captain first thing that same morning, saying that an important research project was finishing up in the main science lab that he needed to oversee and thus he needed to be late onto Alpha Shift. Of course, Jim hadn't seen it as a big deal and excused Spock without a second thought but he knew Spock would going insane, knowing that his 100% on-time punctuality record was now tainted.

 

Kirk paced around for a while, his mind going over the activities he could partake in during his leave. Drinking with Bones was definitely on the cards. He wondered if the good doctor still had some of that old Terran whiskey left in his desk cupboard that he could 'borrow'. It'd been a while since he and Bones had frequented alcohol together. Maybe Spock would want to come along too. He enjoyed spending time with his first officer, though McCoy couldn't see why. Spock had become his closest companion and perhaps spending some rest time with him would be beneficial for them both. After all, the Elder Spock had had such a unique relationship with  _his_ Kirk so maybe Jim should be making more of an effort to get to know  _his_ Spock. Jim became so entwined in his thoughts that he did not hear the sound of the bridge door open from behind him. He turned on his heels, only to find a body colliding into his own with force, as if the person had been running to get to the bridge.

 

Jim blinked quickly in succession, expecting to be on his backside on the floor but he was being held up, looking into the dark eyes of Mr Spock. The Vulcan's warm hand was around the small of Jim's back. Jim's left hand being gripped tightly in Spock's. Jim even found his right hand grasping the Vulcan's shoulder for extra supports. Jim wasn't even sure how they'd managed to get into this position without trying. _Spock had dipped him on the bridge._

 

“Are you hurt, Captain?”

 

How Spock was speaking without a single stutter, Jim didn't understand. Though Spock's cheeks had flushed green, he made no attempt to move from their position.

“No, I'm...fine,” Kirk replied, finding that the words were having a hard time leaving his mouth. He stared intensely at Spock, noticing every detail on the Vulcan's face that he'd never taken the time to observe. The curve of his lips and sweep of his hair and the shape of his cheekbones kept Jim mesmerised. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

“Think you can put me down now, Spock?”

 

Spock seemingly fumbled for words but aided Kirk to back to his feet. Kirk could have swore that Spock's hand lingered across the bottom of his back for an extra second or two. The pair stood opposite each other for a few seconds, watching the blush on each other's faces fade. Kirk was quickly reminded of where they were when he heard Chekov make a poor attempt to hide a giggle.

 

“I'll, er, be in my quarters. You have the conn, Mr Spock.”

 

“Very well, Captain.”

 

The two parted quickly; Spock briskly walked to his station and sat down whilst Kirk's quick footsteps echoed away from the bridge. The atmosphere on the bridge settled quickly as the crew attempted to keep their giggles to themselves as Spock began to settle into his work, the green tint disappearing from his cheeks.

 

Chekov turned around discreetly, checking that the Vulcan was occupied at his station. Content that no one could hear him, he leant across the console to Sulu, tapping the helmsman on the arm.

 

“See? I tell you, Hikaru. They _like_ each other.” He inclined his head, emphasising his use of the word 'like'. “You saw ze captain, blushing like I have never seen!”

 

Sulu nodded. “Well, you know what they say. It takes two to tango, you know.”

 

“Da. They will be couple soon, you will see!" There was a slight pause before the ensign spoke loudly. "But you know ze tango was inwented by a little old lady in Russia, yes?”


End file.
